An Awfully Big Adventure
by lilypadprincess
Summary: Rufio returns from his big adventure in time to go on another- in love. Oh, and he also has to find Maggie, before Peter returns to Neverland.
1. Chapter 1

Title: An Awfully Big Adventure

Rating: T (minor character death)

Genre: Adventure, Romance

Warnings: OMG, FLUFF

Summary: Rufio returns from his adventure in death just in time to embark on another adventure- in love. Oh, and he also has to find Maggie, before Peter returns to Neverland.

A/N: Written in response to **a raven like a writing desk** 's contest: Rufio/OC. Deadline is October 31st. 2001. Inspiration in review form is greatly appreciated!

DISCLAIMER: SEE PROFILE

* * *

><p>Chapter 1- "RU-FI-OOO!"<p>

When you find yourself alive after a while of being dead, you feel very disoriented. Or, that's the way Rufio felt right now. He was still lying face up, and the last thing he remembered was being ran through by Hook. Slowly, other things came to him, a little house with a dog and Peter and- oh, there's Thud Butt.

The robust younger boy stretched his hand out to Rufio. "You're alive!" He exclaimed, his face torn between a weird mix of happy and forlorn. "Peter left, you know. He put me in charge."

Rufio just looked at the younger boy. Peter was already gone? It stung a little, to know that he had been abandoned so easily. At least his friend had his family with him.

Rufio looked at Thud Butt and nodded. "That's great," He said easily, seeing the other boys come running up. A loud chorus of "RU-FI-OOO" could be heard.

Thud Butt eyed the older boy. It seemed strange that Rufio would just give up his position so easily, especially with the way that he had tested Peter. But, in a way, they had all tested Peter equally has hard.

As the other boys surrounded them, asking Rufio about death and what one did while dead, Thud Butt watched his friend closely. Usually, Rufio would take something like this as a means to brag, but the older boy was strangely quiet.

"Was it an awfully big adventure? Like Peter says?" One boy asked Rufio, tugging at his arm. Rufio blinked and nodded.

"It was," He said, but he didn't really remember.

* * *

><p>It had only been a few days, but Rufio saw himself falling into the role of Thud Butt's lieutenant easily, which most found strange but dared not comment on. Other than his duties in their war games, Rufio was withdrawn.<p>

He didn't know what it felt like to be dead, because what he remembered was like a dream. He figured that it was heaven, if such a place existed, but it wasn't like the stories he had heard. Instead it was a little house where he lived. It was always sunny and he had whatever he wanted at his disposal. There was a dog, but Rufio doesn't think it had a name.

Peter was there, too, and they would play ball and go camping and fish in the pond behind their house that appeared whenever Rufio wanted it to.

Sometimes, Rufio thinks that perhaps he didn't die at all- he was simply dreaming. Sometimes, Rufio wishes he could have that dream back, when his imagination isn't strong enough to conjure up something to eat and he feels a little too old and a lot too fatherless.

Time doesn't go the same way in Neverland as it does in London, and the rest of the 'real' world, but Rufio thinks that maybe its been almost a year since he saw Peter. He's slowly come out of his shell, but it isn't difficult to tell that dying had taken some of his youth.

Thud Butt approached him one day.

"Hey, Rufio."

Rufio looked up from the log he was sitting on. He wasn't in the hideout, but rather in a clearing a little way's away. The Lost Boys generally didn't play here, so when he felt like he had had enough of their antics, Rufio came here to be alone.

"Whatcha doin' out here by yourself?" Thud Butt asked, taking a seat beside his friend and causing Rufio's end of the log to rise.

Rufio shrugged his shoulders. "Nothin'. Just sitting."

Thud Butt scrunched his face up. "Rufio, ever since you died, you sure been actin' weird. Why don't you hardly ever play with us anymore? Its dodge-Sooner-and-Later!"

Rufio rolled his eyes slightly at the ridiculous game that they had made up so long ago, which was basically just a combination of Dodge ball and Tag, You're It! but with the twins instead of balls. And no identifiable teams. It was a rather unfair and painful game, Rufio thought.

"I don't like playing little kid games, that's all."

Thud Butt recoiled as if Rufio had suggested they all clean up the hideout and begin going to bed early. "Little kid games!" He bellowed, and Rufio knew it was the wrong thing to say. "Don't tell me you want to go to the 'real' world and have kids, too! So, that's it, huh? You're just going to abandon us, like Peter? Well, fine! See if I care- go!"

Thud Butt stormed off and Rufio stayed. Did he want to go to the 'real' world? No, and yes. Rufio didn't think he wanted kids, and he definitely didn't want to leave the Boys, but he wondered if it was too much to ask that Peter came back.

* * *

><p>Rufio smiled at Tink. They had become friends over their shared sadness of Peter's absence. The fairy was flying towards him now, on his way back to base.<p>

"What's up, Tink?" He asked, when he noticed the alarming speed she was going. "Everything okay?'

Tink landed on Rufio's outstretched palm, doubled over and clutching her middle. He breath came out in uneven, labored pants. "It's- Peter- he's- in- London."

Rufio's eyes widened. "Really?" He asked, excited. "Can we go see him?"

Tink looked up, a bright smile on her face. "Duh!" She shouted, flying up and smacking Rufio on the forehead lightly. "What'd you think I came to you for? Let's fly!"

London, Rufio found, was really cold. Snow covered every surface the eye could see. He flew behind Tink, smiling brightly when she pointed to a house with a big open window. "There it is," Tink said. "That's Wendy's house, I'm sure Peter is there!"

The two landed on the window pane silently, and Rufio shivered from the cold as he peered into the room. It was empty. "Huh," Tink said, flying to a bed and sitting down. "I know I heard his voice here."

Rufio stepped into the house and shut the window, then grabbed up a blanket from the bed Tink wasn't on. Wrapping it around himself, Rufio settled down by the fairy. "Didn't you say he'd be in this room? I don't think he's here, Tink."

Tink shook her head. "No, this is the room we came to before he grew up. But, if he was here, I'm sure his kids would have been in this room."

Rufio nodded, and seeing the distraught look on his friend's face, stood. "Come on," He said, motioning for Tink to follow him. "Maybe he's just somewhere else."

Tink smiled. "Yeah!"

As the two crept out of the room and into the hallway, they noticed another door. Light spilled from within the room as the door was slightly ajar. "Quiet," Rufio admonished Tink, when she began to make happy noises. "Let's surprise him!"

Coming to stand by the door, Rufio peered inside. But Peter wasn't there.

Instead, it was an old woman- _Wendy, perhaps?_- reading a book by her fireplace. Rufio could see from the door that the book had pictures. It sort of looked like an upside-down-young-Peter.

Rufio's brow furrowed as he glanced to Tink, who seemed to be looking at the woman intently. "That's Wendy Darling," Tink whispered.

Suddenly, Wendy began coughing, dropping the book as she hacked her lungs into her hands. "Oh, no," Tink said. Rufio's eyes widened. "Is she...?" He started, but he couldn't finish.

"I think so," Tink said quietly.

Suddenly, Rufio turned and headed for the bedroom they had come in through. Tink tore after him. "Wait, Rufio!" She called, flying as fast as she could.

The boy was already throwing the window back open and trying to take off. His thoughts must have been too dark, however, because no matter what he couldn't get himself to fly.

"Don't you think we should do something?" Tink asked, wringing her hands.

"What!" Rufio yelled, throwing his hands up. "What can we do? She's, she's... She's _dying_, Tink!"

Hanging her head, Tink nodded. "I know..." She whispered. "You're right. Let's go."

Hauling Rufio into the air and out of the house, both knew that they were each thinking the same thing- Wendy's big adventure was coming soon, and here- in this world- she wouldn't be returning.

* * *

><p>AN: Okay, some angst for the first chapter, but I swear it doesn't stay this way! Remember, one review helps feed a starving author for days.


	2. Chapter 2

Title: An Awfully Big Adventure

Rating: T (minor character death)

Genre: Adventure, Romance

Warnings: OMG, FLUFF

Summary: Rufio returns from his adventure in death just in time to embark on another adventure- in love. Oh, and he also has to find Maggie, before Peter returns to Neverland.

A/N: Written in response to **a raven like a writing desk** 's contest: Rufio/OC. Deadline is October 31st. 2011. That I kinda screwed up on... Inspiration in review form is greatly appreciated!

DISCLAIMER: SEE PROFILE

* * *

><p>As they flew up into the night air, Rufio slapped his head so hard that Tink nearly dropped him.<p>

"What is it?" she asked in alarm.

"Fly us to the kid's rooms!" he cried, curving his head around and flapping his arms for emphasis.

Tink skidded to a stop in mid-air and swung herself and her flailing party around. Racing to the open window, she soared through and dropped Rufio on his face.

"Mwwoow."

"Sorry," Tink whispered as her friend pushed himself up slowly, spitting fibers of carpet out of his mouth. "What now?"

Whilst rubbing his rather sore nose, Rufio picked himself up and motioned in the general direction of the kid's beds. "Let's wake 'em up, and I'll explain."

Excited about being given permission to talk to her best friend's kids, Tink rushed to Jack's bed first and began turning cartwheels all over his chest. "Wake up, Jack, come on! Wake up!"

Suddenly she stopped, and began mashing down on Jack's chest with her tiny foot in contemplation. "Hmm," she mused, now using her hands to feel around. "Either Jack got fat, or Maggie grew up _way_ fast."

"What are you talking about, Tink?" Rufio asked from his place beside Maggie's bed. "Maggie is right here."

Tink's eyes got big. "Come feel this, then."

Curious, Rufio abandoned his post and began poking Jack's chest. It sure was squishy.

"Wow, Tink, he did a lot of eating in the time he was gone, huh?"

Tink nodded, doing jumping jacks on one side of Jack's chest while Rufio squished the other.

Suddenly, a fist came flying from the blanket, hitting Rufio square on the jaw and causing him to stagger back about six inches.

"What was that for!" Rufio whispered loudly.

Tink flew to her friend's shoulder as a girl peeked over the covers. As the top of her head came into focus, she blinked, and then attacked her attackers with the fury of a harpy.

"Begone, RAPIST!" she screeched, pulling a sock from her foot to brandish it threateningly. "I've got a... a... a sock! Why on _earth_ do I have a _sock?_"

Rufio exchanged bewildered glances with Tink as the strange girl began murmuring to herself.

"A sock? A sock! What will I do with a sock? Rub it against their noses?"

Suddenly she looked up, to assess her attackers. A boy, and a... fairy?

"Well, isn't that _excellent._ I have a sock, and he has a- why do you have a fairy, boy?"

Rufio blinked in surprise, not having expected to be called upon. The girl ran up and pushed her nose into his face. Even more of a shock was that she was nearly as tall as Rufio.

"Well?" she demanded, swinging her sock towards Rufio's shoulder and accidentally knocking Tink off. "Why do you have a fairy on your- oh, sorry, chick- shoulder, boy?"

"First off," Rufio started, poking his finger into the girl's chest and pushing her back, "My name isn't _boy_, it's Rufio. RU-FI-OOO. Got it? And secondly," he bent down to pick up Tink and place her back on his shoulder gently. "She has a name, too- Tinkerbell. Or, just Tink. And thirdly-"

"Wait," the girl said. "Why are we even having this conversation? What are you doing here? Who are you?"

"Well, I was just gonna ask you that!"

"It's none of your business!"

"Yes, huh!"

"Nuh, uh!"

"Wha's goin' on?" Maggie asked sleepily as she rose. "Why're all shoutin' an' stuff? Fire?"

As adorable as she looked, with her long brown hair tasseled and her eyes droopy from slumber, the girl turned and snarled.

"Run, Maggie! Strangers are here! Stranger danger! Stranger dan-"

"TINKERBELL!"

Maggie shot from bed, tiredness all gone, as soon as she spotted the fairy on Rufio's shoulders. "And Rufio! I thought you were dead! How'd you get back? And why are you here? Are we going back to Neverland?"

Rufio laughed. "It's a long story, munchkin. But I promise I'll tell you, soon. We just need Jack. And who is this girl?"

Maggie blinked her eyes in the direction Rufio was pointing. "That's Meg. She's my mean older sister. I'll go get Jack!"

With that, she ran off, leaving Rufio and Tink to stare at Meg in disbelief, while Meg had relocated to her bed and was holding her sock in front of her like a shield.

"Tinkerbell? Neverland? _Peter Pan?_

* * *

><p>"This is ridiculous," Meg muttered.<p>

"No," Jack said, shaking his head fiercely. "It's brilliant."

Rufio clapped Jack on the shoulder. "It is, huh?"

Meg pinched the bridge of her nose. "For the sake of my sanity, let's pretend I even believe this crap. You want to kidnap an old lady, take her to some magical fairy-tale land, where she can live happily ever after and never die?"

"Yeah, that's it!" Tink chirped from her perch on Maggie's head. "Ya got it!"

Meg stared at the fairy in terror. "Why is this happening to me? I'm a good kid, I don't do drugs or anything..."

Rufio leaned over Maggie's shoulder and stage-whispered into her ear. "Your sister's crazy."

The girl nodded. "Hey, Meg. If it makes you feel better, we're not _actually_ kidnapping Granny Wendy. Since, you know, she's old and stuff.

Meg stared at her sister in disbelief. "No, no, no, that's not how it works. Tell, her Jack, she likes you better."

"What? I'm on her side, here."

Rufio stood, deciding to take action like the born leader that he is. "Listen, it's settled. We're doing this, for Wendy's sake. Now, Tink's gonna hit us with some dust, you guy's remember how to fly? Happy thoughts. Me and Meg will take Granny Wendy, Jack, you get Peter, and Maggie you get your mom. Deal?"

"No." Meg said, raising her head. "Formal protest."

Jack frowned. "Denied. What's your problem anyways?"

Meg looked around the room with her arms thrown away from her sides as if someone would swoop in and begin making sense. "What is even going on? Who are you? Why do you have a fairy? How do you know my family? Why are we going to Neverland? Why-"

"Whoa, Meg, calm down." Rufio scratched the back of his head. "I'll explain everything when we get to Neverland. But, right now, Granny Wendy is dying. And if we don't move fast, your parents will be making funeral arrangements by morning. So can we go?"

Meg frowned, but didn't protest. As much as she was against this wacky idea, she did love Granny Wendy- out of herself and her siblings, she was the only one who had seen the woman more than once. In fact, she had once been an orphan at this place. It was Peter and Moira who had raised her, but Wendy had given her a home.

"Fine." She gritted out. "I'm in."


End file.
